Zombie Pigman
|spawn = Any light level in the Nether, or when a pig is struck by lightning |Damage = Easy - Normal - Hard - |drop = 0-1 Rotten Flesh 0-1 Gold Nugget(s) Rare: Enchanted Gold Sword, Gold Helmet |idb=57 |ids=PigZombie |exp= 5 }} Zombie Pigmen are a neutral mob from The Nether, and drop 0-1 pieces of rotten flesh upon death as well as 0-1 gold nuggets. They occasionally drop a gold sword or gold helmet if defeated. Zombie Pigmen can also drop gold ingots, or a gold sword however this is very rare. They travel in groups of up to 20, and do not attack the player unless the player attacks them first. Zombie Pigmen are able to drown, but cannot be killed by lava. Because they are well-armed, Zombie Pigmen are highly dangerous to an unsuspecting player, also considering the Ghasts and horrible terrain of the Nether. Behavior Attacking one Zombie Pigman causes the whole group of nearby Zombie Pigmen to become hostile and attack all the players if you are in multiplayer mode, like wolves. Zombie Pigmen won't become neutral again unless they're killed, they won't become neutral even if the player dies, regardless whenever the death was caused by the pigman or not; however, they are faster than a walking player (speed of .95 Blocks Per Second is the enraged zombie pigman's speed) Setting the game mode to "Peaceful" removes all Zombie Pigmen, unlike wolves. If the player is attacked by a group of Zombie Pigmen, escapes through a Portal, and returns to the Nether soon afterward, the Zombie Pigmen will remain hostile. Since Update 1.4, Zombie Pigmen have the ability to pick up weapons and armor of any defeated players. In Minecraft: Pocket Edition, Zombie pigmen characteristics are the same as pc except that they run slightly slower. Zombie Pigmen are incredibly strong, which gives them an unfair advantage to an unprepared player. If the player is in Multiplayer, a zombie pigman that has been harmed will be aggressive towards all players (even players that did not harm the pigman). Zombie pigmen spawn in the Nether and the overworld, near any active Nether Portals, or when a pig is struck by lightning. If a zombie pigman is harmed by another mob, the zombie pigman that was harmed will become hostile towards the mob that harmed it, but the rest of the group will remain neutral. If you kill a pigman in one hit, the others will not become hostile. If an Iron Golem attacks a pigman, only that zombie pigman will be hostile. Strategy As stated earlier in the article, Zombie Pigmen are extremely difficult enemies to overcome. The best strategy to carry out when a zombie pigman is sighted, is to simply walk away and ignore them, as they are neutral and will not become angry unless harmed. When doing battle with a zombie pigman, it is best advised to attack one single mob at a time and seclude them from the others. This being a reliant strategy, as nearby zombie pigmen will become angry and will swarm the player, closing off any escapes. Another efficient way of tackling zombie pigman is from afar with a Bow. A regular bow works, but enchanted bows are preferred, as the extra perks will become useful in the situation that you are not far enough away. The player should be advised that they should still manage a single pigman at a time instead of shooting multiples. They should also be wary of their distance, and should remain at least 15 blocks away and out of the potential sight of a zombie pigman. Note that another excellent strategy is to attack zombie pigmen with another player to increase survival chances and to add extra damage. Alternatively, you could pillar-jump and the zombie pigmen can't reach you, then just finish them off with a bow or Sword. Zombie pigmen are difficult enemies when in groups, and can easily overwhelm a player. An effective strategy (that also proves to damage-free) is to build a small tower that is three blocks above the surface. One single block of space is efficient, but it is cautioned that the pigman may not be able to attack you, but will still overlap your model, causing you to move. It is best advised to build a 2x2x3 or 3x3x3 tower so that the player will have no risk in falling into a swarm of angered zombie pigmen and have the optimal safety. The player should stay away from Ghasts when battling zombie pigmen. When a ghast' fireball hits a group of zombie pigmen, they will turn hostile and blame the player for their suffering. Baby Zombie Pigman }} The Baby Zombie Pigman is a rare mob, it is the baby counterpart of the adult Zombie Pigman. Unlike the adult variant, they posses great speed, much like Baby Zombies. They can become a great hazard if a player mistakenly attempts to attack a herd of Zombie Pigman with a Baby Zombie Pigman monitoring with the group. They also have a chance to be in Chicken Jockey form, due to being a baby-counterpart and they are undead. As an Entity Like all mobs, zombie pigmen are classified in a group of objects called entities. All entities can be summoned with commands or external editors. They can also keep their names given to them unlike blocks. All mobs also have the possibilities of holding Items, as well as wearing Armor. The model for zombie pigmen shows the pigman itself wielding a sword. The mob itself does not actually hold a sword and does not deal the damage that a sword would. Zombie pigmen are able to equip different items, but only with external editors. Even at that, their wielded item will still appear as gold sword and not the attributed item. Enchantments on gear and potion effects still affect zombie pigmen. Trivia *The green liquid in the Zombie Pigman skin was originally red, to resemble blood, but was changed because players expressed a want for the lack of blood and gore in Minecraft. The game may have also received a higher rating from the ESRB if this was present. *Zombie Pigmen were originally passive, unarmed mobs in a preview before the Halloween update. After Alpha 1.2, they were changed to neutral and held gold swords. **Despite wielding gold swords, a zombie pigman's attack is increasingly strong. ***This is due to the fact that they deal damage in the same way that a Zombie does in which they add normal damage to weapon damage. *Before, Zombie Pigmen would live forever; after the November 10, 2010 update, they Despawned after a long time and then got replaced by more pigmen. *If a pig is struck by lightning, it will turn into a Zombie Pigman without the Golden Sword. *Prior to the 1.8 Beta update, Zombie Pigmen used to drop cooked porkchops (regardless of how they are killed), because Rotten Flesh did not exist yet (Zombies dropped feathers that time). *Zombie Pigmen share the same body frame as Zombies and The Player. *Zombie Pigmen burn in daylight but don't take damage since they are immune to fire. As a result, they burn for a small moment then back to normal without damage. *If the player is sitting on a saddled pig and the pig is struck by lightning, the player will still be sitting on the Zombie Pigman. *Zombie pigmen are zombie version of the original Pigman. *In pocket edition, zombie pigman are also neutral as of the 0.12.0 update *In the Nether, there is an extremely rare glitch were a regular Zombie will spawn instead of a Zombie Pigman. *In the Pocket Edition, Zombie Pigmen drop golden ingots instead of nuggets. This changed in Update 0.12.1 so now they drop nuggets. *Zombie Pigmen got "HAT LAYERS" in PE, in Update 0.11.0 Gallery File:Zombie_pig.jpg|A Zombie Pigman. File:Zombie Pigman.png|A Zombie Pigman in nature. 109.JPG|As the picture shows, Zombie Pigman are resistant to fire and lava. File:Baby_Zombie_pigman.png|A Baby Zombie Pigman 2013-09-05_20.05.45.png|A Baby Zombie Pigman from another view Zombie Pigmen wearing a Pumpkin.png|A Zombie Pigmen wearing a Pumpkin.|link=Zombie Pigman 2013-11-03_11.48.35.png|A Zombie Pigman wielding an enchanted Golden Sword.|link=Zombie Pigman 2013-11-03_20.19.40.png|A Zombie Pigman in diamond armor wielding a diamond Sword of Unbreaking I|link=Zombie Pigman 2013-11-04_18.05.45.png|A Zombie Pigman given a Wither Skeleton Skull. Notice how it only covers up part of the Pigman's rotting face. ZOMBIE PIGMAN PEEKS OUT OF LAVA.gif|Zombie Pigman rising out of lava. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Mobs in the nether Category:Humanoids Category:Undead Mobs